Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles is an upcoming series to be made by Hiatt Grey. Characters Heroes *Brian Griffin and The Eeveelution Family *The Griffin Family (Peter, Lois, Meg, Chris, and Stewie) *Vinny Griffin *Glenn Quagmire *Cleveland Brown *Joe Swanson *Little Bear, Duck, Cat, Owl, Hen, Emily, and Lucy *Doug Funnie and Skeeter Valentine *Thomas the Tank Engine, Twilight Sparkle, Percy, Pinkie Pie, Toby, Applejack, James, Rarity, Gordon, Rainbow Dash, Henry, Fluttershy, Edward, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Luke, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Bill and Ben, Bertie, Terence, and Stephen *Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Barret Barricade *Princess Skyla, Moon Starlight, Princess Sharon, and Sunrise Shimmer *Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, and Kevin *Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, and Sugar Sprinkles *Sunset Shimmer *Sci-Twi *Spike the Dog *The Human Mane 5 *The Crystal Prep Girls (Sugarcoat, Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest) *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, and Duncan *Osamu Sakurai, Kinsaburo Furue, Kazuo Fujita, Fumiko Sakurai, and Tako *Belldandy, Keiichi Morisato, Skuld, and Urd *Pazu and Sheeta *Belle *Ariel *Princess Jasmine *Kida Nedakh *Princess Anna *Elsa the Snow Queen *Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde Villains *Alter (Main Antagonist) *Samantha and Slate *Ernie the Giant Chicken *Sideshow Bob *Bobby Briggs *James Woods *The Dazzlings *Team Galactic (Mars, Jupiter and Saturn) *Diesel 10 *Splatter and Dodge *Trixie Lulamoon *Queen Chrysalis *Nightmare Moon *King Sombra *Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon *Brittany and Whittany Biskit *Gaston *Colonel Muska *Dawn Bellwether Recurring characters *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver (Thomas & Friends) *Toad *Stepney *Daisy *Duke *Smudger *Bertram *Lady *Glynn *Ashima *Arthur *Murdoch *The Slip Coaches *Sir Topham Hatt *Mr. Percival *Mother Bear *Father Bear *Mitzi (Little Bear) *No Feet *Frog *Granny *Tutu *Grandmother Bear *Grandfather Bear *Rusty Bear *Patti Mayonnaise *Gandalf *Roger Baxter *Mrs. Twombly *Youngmee Song *Sue Patterson *Jasper Jones *Chief Bogo *Gazelle *Mayor Lionheart *Oliver *Dodger *Tito *Francis *Einstein *Rita *Fagin *Jenny Foxworth *Georgette *Prince Adam, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Chip *Prince Eric, Flounder, and Sebastian *Aladdin, Genie, Abu, and Magic Carpet *Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf *Godzilla *King Kong Episodes and Movies *Revenge of the Xenomorphs (Pilot) Season 1 #Judy's Dark Side Part 1 #Judy's Dark Side Part 2 #Judy's Dark Side Part 3 #Vinny's Flea Market #The Cutie Mark Crusaders' Clubhouse, Disaster #Mighty Joe in a Pickle #Sunrise Shimmer the Zebra #Eevee the White Pokémon #Brian and Sylveon-277 #The Ghost of Boulder Mountain #Elsa's Secret #Dolphy's Snow Delivery #Survival of the Dogs Season 1 End Movie: Bellwether Strikes Back: The Return of Godzilla! Season 2 #The Return of the Dazzlings Part 1 #The Return of the Dazzlings Part 2 #Espeon, Glaceon, and Leafeon's Slumber Party #The Mysterious Creature of the Everfree Forest #Herman the Tramway Diesel #Nature Eeveelution #Sir Handel Blows Out #Spino Strikes Back #Duncan's Discovery #The Sun Daughter Rescue Part 1 #The Sun Daughter Rescue Part 2 #The Lair of Sideshow Bob #The New Member of the Family Season 2 End Movie: Return of Jumanji Season 3 #Who Needs Sunset Shimmer? #A Wedding Escapade! #Return of Chrysalis #Planet of the Slaves Part 1 #Planet of the Slaves Part 2 #Attack on Arendelle #Herman's Bad Day #Knockout to the rescue #Tod owes up #Tod and the freight cars #Tod returns to the other Railway #Glynn Helps Out #Lady Learns a Lesson Season 3 End Movie: The Search for Bertram's Old Railway Season 4 #Who Framed Blythe Baxter? #A Small Misunderstanding #Princess Rescue Part 1 #Princess Rescue Part 2 #The Princess Mark #Trouble at the Harbor #Little Bear and the Beast from the Forest #Battle Over Laputa #Peter's Unlucky Week #Final Wars Part 1 #Final Wars Part 2 #Final Wars Part 3 #Final Wars Part 4 Movies *Attack of the Clone Equines (Takes place after Bellwether Strikes Back: The Return of Godzilla!) *Requiem of an Old Enemy (Takes place in the middle of season 2) *The Sombra Kyber Crystal (Takes place near the end of season 3) *Brian's Basic Instinct (Takes place in the middle of season 3) *Arthur and Slender Man * Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles